


Pack Protection

by KyoukaiKanata



Series: Werewolf!Simi [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, New Addition To The Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Sleepy Cuddles, Werewolf Mates, mystery wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoukaiKanata/pseuds/KyoukaiKanata
Summary: Lando gets anxious sometimes. The pack all know this. But sometimes, it is the smallest of moments that bring forth a new change.Or Lando's anxiety, ultimately leads to a new pack member. One that none of them had ever expected.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lando Norris/Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Valtteri Bottas/Tiffany Cromwell
Series: Werewolf!Simi [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862857
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Pack Affection

**Author's Note:**

> **Custardcreamies** has hinted at the introduction of another character for a while now. 
> 
> This an idea that I thought of weeks ago when we were discussing adding more pack members (especially after I fell in love with this pairing and converted **custardcreamies** as well) but has taken me some time to write. It will be a three part fic in total. Parts 2 & 3 will be posted next weekend after editing is finished. 
> 
> **For reference, this is set a few days after the first race of 2021.**

There were many things Seb could say he loved the most about being a part of their ever-growing pack, and pack group bonding was definitely one of them. There was nothing more relaxing, especially after a day like today, than cuddling with Kimi and feeling their boys around them. Feeling the bond of the pack and the connection between them all simmering under his skin. Especially at the start of the new season.

Seb's eyes flickered open as he snuggled deeper into Kimi's side. A soft sigh escaping him as Kimi tightened his arm around his waist and nuzzled his shoulder, grumbling quietly at the early morning light that filtered through the uncovered windows.

It was far too early, and they had all had a late night yesterday. All trying to burn off the emotions of the first race of the season that had been great for Max and Charles, but painful for himself and Lando and purely frustrating for Kimi and Pierre.

For a moment they settled, and Seb snuggled back into Kimi's side, before the feel of shuffling around them became apparent and Seb winced as an elbow suddenly slammed into his back.

"You alright?" Kimi murmured, sitting up slightly and running his hand down his back. Nodding, Seb turned over pressing his back to Kimi's front as they both looked up at the sight in front of them.

Lando was snuggled into Max's arms next to them, his head buried into Max's shoulder and half sprawled on top of him, one of the Dutchman's hands buried loosely in his hair. As Seb turned, Lando shifted and grumbled in his sleep again, one of his arms jerking sideways again and hitting Seb in the face. Seb growled at the blow, and Kimi pulled him back into him, "Easy kulta," he said softly, kissing the slightly reddening mark on his cheek.

"Lando," Kimi rumbled deeply, and the small brit jerked awake at the tone, Max underneath him also stirring instinctively at their pack alphas call of his mate’s name.

"Wha-" Lando's eyes flickered open and he met Kimi's gaze blearily.

"What's wrong?" Max grumbled, shifting, and nuzzling the side of Lando's jaw briefly, darkened blue orbs meeting their own, "Why did you wake us?"

"Because Lando hit Seb in his sleep again."

"Huh?" Lando tilted his head sideways, almost owl-like in his half-asleep state, "I hit Seb?" 

"Twice," Seb grumbled, Kimi nuzzling him softly until he relaxed once more in his arms. Seb wasn't usually this grumpy, that was normally Charles, but he and Lando were the same in that they often got lost in their heads after bad races, and more often than not it brought out the more animalistic wolf side of their personalities. Almost like a form of instinctual protection. And now was one of those times.

"What's wrong Lando?"

Kimi's gaze was firm but gentle as he looked at the beta, Lando shuffling nervously. Glancing at the alpha pair before looking down, one of his hands anxiously clenching and unclenching on his t-shirt, in that always nervous habit he had of, when uncomfortable, turning parts of his clothes into sleeves. Max's hand rested on his back and ran up to lightly cup the back of his neck, stroking across the skin soothingly, turning his gaze to meet his own.

"What is it Lando, what's wrong? You haven't been sleeping well for days."

“It doesn’t matter. Forget it,” Lando said, glancing down as one of Max’s hands linked with his own and squeezed gently.

“That would work a lot better if we couldn’t smell you Lando,” Kimi rumbled, leaning forwards, and resting a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Kimi’s right,” Seb leant in and nuzzled the other beta, “We can smell your anxiety from here. Just tell us.”

Lando looked up at them all.

“Do you think this year will be alright? With Dan I mean?”

“Why wouldn't it be?” Max nuzzled him, clearly confused.

“I don't know,” Lando fiddled with his fingers, “It's just-”

“Just what.”

“Just different, I guess. Like I'm not sure where we stand with each other. He's always laughing and joking. I'm never sure when he's truly being serious or just messing around again.”

“Dan's an idiot,” Seb laughed, “But his hearts in the right place.”

“Yes – but – I, urrggghhhh” Lando let out a long-frustrated groan and reached up yanking on his hair and tugging his face down to hide in his fingers as he lost himself in his head.

“Lando,” Max pulled his hands out of his hair and into his chest, curling a leg over his behind him, as sharing a look Kimi and Seb swapped places. A loving but brief kiss being shared between them, before Kimi pressed up against his beta’s back, throwing and arm over the top of both of them and pressing a kiss to the back of Lando’s head from where he had buried himself in Max’s chest. 

“What's really making you anxious,” Kimi asked.

“What if, what if it goes wrong?” Lando murmured.

“What do you mean?” Max asked.

“With Carlos I knew where we stood, and we got on so well. With Dan, everyone seems to think we would have the same relationship, but we don't. It just feels like we're forcing it at times and-” he trailed off, frowning.

“And what?” Max said brushing some strands of hair of Lando’s head and tilting his chin up to look at him.

Lando shifted under his gaze.

“Lando?” Seb prompted.

“You know teammates that don't get on tend to cause problems for the team, and- well-,” he paused between each word. His eyes shining within security as he looked up, “Dan’s just so much more experienced. He's got a decade under his belt. It just –”

“Makes you wonder if given the choice and you guy’s really can't get along that they'd choose Dan over you if they had to replace someone, right?” a familiar French accented voice answered as Charles and Pierre suddenly appeared. Sitting up behind Max on the bed and leaning on the legs of the others as the pair curled up, pressing their bodies in close in pack comfort. Pierre’s hair was sticking up in multiple directions like Sonic the Hedgehog, and Charles’ eyes were still half closed, and he literally looked like he was about to fall back asleep again. 

“That's bullshit!” Max said, curling his fingers back in Lando’s hair and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Doesn't stop me thinking it,” Lando muttered as the kiss broke.

“Lando,” Kimi rumbled behind them stroking a hand Lando's back and squeezing his shoulder comfortingly as the beta looked back over his shoulder at him, “You'll be fine.”

“Of course, you'll be fine,” Seb smiled understandingly, “Don't worry about it tonight. Let's get some rest and we will talk in the morning.”

Lando looked as though he was going to protest but unconsciously as he was about to open his mouth to try and argue back, a large yawn came out instead, and Charles snorted amusedly. Blushing Lando snuggled back down into Max's chest, and as everyone began to settle again, soothing noises and the comforting warmth of the pack was enough to finally send Lando back into a peaceful sleep.

In the morning.

They would talk in the morning.


	2. Pack Rejuvenation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando's anxiety can be eased in many ways. A race is a good way to start. 
> 
> After their fun, the pack find they are not as alone in their woods as they believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone, between exchange fics this chapter took longer than planned. Part 3 will be up next weekend.
> 
> Finally, I have also set up a fic exchange, so if any writers are interested, details can be found the 'collection' section on my AO3 profile or on my Tumblr. Anyone is welcome to join. Deadline for sign up's is 28th March and there is a 2 month writing window to give writers more time 😊💙

He just wished the morning had made his mood feel any better. If anything, he felt worse. God his anxiety liked to be a total bitch sometimes.

It was ridiculous. At least it felt ridiculous, and he hated it. Daniel joining the team shouldn’t have had this effect on him. But he could feel the inner wolf in him was anxiously pacing. If it were visible to the pack, it would have been pacing back and forth, it’s agitation clear for all to see.

There was just something about Dan that put him on edge.

“I’m beginning to think we need to find a distraction for that ever-worrying brain of yours,” Lewis grinned as the pack emissary walked in and perched on the side of the pack pile of blankets and pillows that made up the pack den.

The noises woke the rest of the pack, Kimi and Seb sharing a soft kiss as Max nuzzled Lando’s neck, and Charles sneezed as Pierre shifted and a mouthful of hair went straight up his nose. 

“What do you have in mind” Max asked, as Lando tilted his head back and he kissed him lightly.

“Charles’ brother gave me an idea.”

“Wha-” Charles yawned sleepily, “Arthur gave you an idea?”

“Think a little older,” Lewis winked teasingly as he chuckled as Charles blinked confused for a moment before his brain seemed to catch up with him, “Enzo!”

“What’s the idea Lorenzo gave you?” Pierre asked.

“Quadbikes of course.” Lewis grinned, “I got the idea from that video of him, Norman and Seb Segond the other day.”

“Who fancies a little race?”

Rumbles emitted from the wolves and Pierre and Max both leant forwards glancing at each other, “What kinda race?” Lando murmured.

“Quads vs wolves of course.”

“How the hell is that even going to work?” Seb yawned, untangling himself from Kimi’s warm embrace and standing, stretching as Kimi’s arm looped around his waist, fingertips questioningly pressing teasingly against the visibly exposed piece of skin. 

“Simple. We have the woods; we have the quads, and we have the wolves. It will be a good way to cheer Lando up. The wolf’s vs the quads who is faster. Treat it like a rally course, the fastest time wins.” Lewis winked. The world champion uncharacteristically practically bouncing from one foot to another in excitement. Adrenaline pouring of him in waves.

“Is this actually to cheer up Lando or to help your Extreme E effort,” Max drawled, Lando chuckling into his shoulder, as Charles snorted and Seb and Pierre were quick to hide their grins.

“Hey!” Lewis glared.

“Enough.”

Kimi’s voice silenced the rest of the pack, but the look in his eyes was anything but silent.

“You want a challenge Lewis? You want a test?”

At Lewis’ nod Kimi continued, “Then go and get one of your cars and we can make it a real challenge for the pack. Car vs quads vs wolves.”

The pack around them began to move in excitement. Energy building between them.

“Sound good Lando?” Kimi rumbled, glancing at the Beta.

“Sounds fucking perfect!” Blue eyes gleamed, and the pack prepared to run.

*************************************************************

“So, we have the quad of Charles leading by a staggering 10 seconds!” Mick called out as he stopped the timer. Charles and Lewis both coming to a stop in the quad and car from their respective trails. Pierre padded over to the Monegasque in the wolf form of congratulations, accepting a quick head scratch before meandering over the rest of the wolves on the starting line.

“And three.”

“Two.”

“One.”

“GO!”

Lando wanted to howl as he bolted forwards, his paws hitting the slightly dusty earth. The pounding adrenaline roaring through him clearing the lingering negative thoughts from his mind. It was the moments like this he loved being a wolf the most, when he could run and hear the beat of his heart, the pounding of his paws, and he knew he was free.

Free physically, but also free from the anxiousness that so often filled his mind. 

A snout nudged against his side, as Max and Seb drew alongside him, and Kimi and Pierre appeared either side, the wolves running as one. As the pack they were born to be.

The trail given to them, would have been steep and narrow even for the quad bike but for the wolves it was simple. They were built for this. They were built to be the true endurance champions of the forest.

Mud splashed over their paws, and Kimi growled sharply as Pierre ducked mid route and accidentally whacked him with a branch. Pierre whined and Kimi nudged him, accepting the apology as they continued.

Water splashed over their bodies and into their ears, as they ran through a swallow stream taking a short cut up onto the ridge. Cresting over the top of the hill, they began their descent, one minute Max leading, the next Lando as the downward journey passed swiftly and the wolves rounded the last corner and began their sprint for the finish line. Splashing through the last few puddles, they crossed the line. Lando leading by a few inches.

As Mick cheered from behind them, “And the wolves win!” Max launched himself playful at Lando in excitement. Lando shaking him off and pressing against Kimi’s side. The pack alpha nuzzling the top of his head proudly as Max and Pierre proceeded to burn of the rest of their energy. Bouncing and pouncing on top of each other before they raced off again on another lap of the trial.

Several minutes later they re-appeared and the whole pack, humans included, heading off to their usual clearing.

“Of course, the wolves were going to win,” Charles grumbled hours later as they rested around the campfire Lewis had made.

Pierre’s head landed on his thigh as the grey wolf sighed at his mate’s actions but still Charles continued, “Don’t sigh at me Pear, I’m just saying of course you wolves were always going to win, you’re all ultimately much agile over the rough ground if nothing else.”

“Don’t be too upset,” Mick added, resting his chin on his hand as he leant forwards, “It was still great fun to watch, and you did really well with the quad bike.”

“Besides Charles this was never really about you,” Lewis said, nodding towards Lando who was curled up in a wolf pile with his head on Kimi’s flank, Seb’s nose pressed against his own and Max curled at his back.

“This was about Lando.”

Lando’s eye opened, and his tail thumped steadily on the ground for a moment, almost like a thank you.

“You feeling better kid?” Lewis asked warmly, and Lando whined, his head inclining in a wolf form of a nod.

Before Lewis could answer him again, Kimi suddenly sharply lifted his head from the pack pile, and Pierre stood to stand protectively in front of them, watching the horizon closely.

Looking up Lewis, Charles and Mick were all startled to see out of the darkness another wolf appearing in the distance. Kimi alerted the pack, standing next to Pierre and letting out a sharp growl of warning as the wolf approached and stopped a short distance away. Standing calmly as if it owned the forest as well.

As if it belonged here too.

But the wolf was unlike any natural wolf Lewis had seen in these woods before. Almost as pale as Kimi and the same height, with a strange parting of hair on the wolf’s forehead. It looked almost some strange sort of comb over with the hair styled intentionally to one side. It made no sense.

Before he could ponder it too much, the wolf watched them for a moment, before turning and disappearing again as Kimi let out another sharp growl of warning and Pierre, as second in command, pressed against the Alpha’s side. His fur ruffling up instinctively to make his form seem bigger in defence.

As the wolf melted back into the trees the pack settled again, believing it was just some strange natural wolf that had grown curious by their presence.

All except Kimi. It was no ordinary wolf, he was sure of that.

It was only hours later, when dawn has broken and the pack have returned to their home, and when Kimi mentions it to Valtteri he realises it may mean more than even he had imagined.

Only then, he realises the wolf is not just any were, but someone they may know.

“To be honest Kimi, the wolf you’re describing sounds like one of us. A born wolf like Tiff and me, and for him to approach you. It likely means it’s someone at least some of you know.”

“I guess that’s now the question,” Seb answered, sitting next to Kimi, “The question of who.”

“Only time will tell,” Valtteri answered carefully, “But if he returns and we are with you, we should be able to tell. Born wolves can work out who is who, the same way you made wolves can.”

“So, for now it’s still a mystery?” Lando asked curiously.

“For now, it is,” Kimi answered.

“But if Valtteri’s right,” Seb continued, “It won’t be for long.”

“No,” Valtteri shared a subtle glance with Tiffany next to him, “It won’t be long now.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always kudos and comments are greatly appreciated 💙💙
> 
> Feel free to come and talk to me on Tumblr at kyoukai-kanata (http://kyoukai-kanata.tumblr.com) and do let either of us know if there are any other ideas you want to see in this series.


End file.
